Fragments of the Shattered Heart
by XxChocolateXxLoveXx
Summary: She was only a simple seamstress now trying to move on from her past.He was only a rising opera librettist trying to find the woman from his past.Will fate cross their paths once more or will it end bitterly for both?5 Year Old Beauty Sequel ErikXOc AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this story I've co-written with XBreathXLessX (the original author of this lovely story) and it's not necessary but it would be best to read 5 Year Old Beauty before reading this. It's a beautiful one-shot (or a prequel) that ties in with this story. You could read it for fun or in case you get confused. Well we both hope you enjoy this story and tell us what you guys think! By the way if you want to read 5 Year Old Beauty, it's on my favorites.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paris, France 1861:<strong>

"Nicolette tell me a story." Aurore, a sweet seven year old girl pleaded, holding onto the older woman's dress. Nicolette smiled sweetly and setting down her needles and thread. She picked up the little girl, sitting her down on her lap. Her finger's ran through the sunny like hair that fell down in ringlets. This girl was no older than she when she would meet her dearest friend.

Out of habit, she began to hum the same haunting tune she always had when she was with him. How long were they friends before that _day_? Three years? Four years? Six? No...it was eleven years. Oh how those were her favorite years of her life, including their last year together when that terrible accident had happen.

A sudden tug on her sleeve brought Nicolette out of her thoughts and back to the present. "What would you like to hear love?" She asked affectionately, her fingers already picking up Aurore's hair. It felt nice to do this, and perhaps when she had a daughter her own she would be able to do this. But until then, she would wait and wait until she found _him_. She told him she would wait for him..but the years had passed by and her mother was going to sell her off like she was nothing but livestock and so she did the anything she could've done at that time...run away.

"About Erik! When you were younger!" She grinned up at the twenty-four year old not even realizing what she had said made the older woman tense up. A sigh escaped Nicolette's lips, her eyes downcast, fingers falling from the hair. She would have told her anything but _him_. Talking about him always made everything even more real. He was gone...and no matter what she did or could do will make him come back. All she can do is wait and hope to hear something about the boy she knew long ago. Hope that he had managed to go back and find what she had left for him to be able find her.

"As long as you go to sleep after I'm done. It's way past your bedtime and your mother is going to have my head if I keep you up late with my stories." The enthusiastic blond-haired angel nodded with a bright grin. Nicolette couldn't help the smile that fell onto her face before she looked up, her eyes catching the beautiful flame of the candle.

The fire burned brightly, wisping wildly about. The smooth creamy wax slid down the small candle stick, encasing it almost whole, but let the clear smooth surface seep through the walls it had made. And before she knew it, Nicolette's mouth began to move as she stared at the candle in a trance.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Boscherville, Rouen 1844:<span>**

A small giggle escaped Nicolette's mouth as she pulled her hood over head. She glanced up back at the building before grabbing the candle stick she used for light. Tonight was the new moon, and signaled that it was the perfect time to see Erik. Without another noise, the young girl hurried her way to the river bank.

A big smile wound itself on her mouth. For two years since she had met him, their nights would be like this. She would sneak out of the brothel house and he out of his mothers'. They would spend half the night together playing around or just staring up at the stars.

She did it for him. He wasn't that comfortable out in the day, and so they planned to meet in the middle of the night. Yet at first, Nicolette had became afraid that something would happen to her in the darkness, but Erik's only fear was that his mother would find out. But after a few weeks, it became a routine for them to meet during the night on the same selected days of the week. Going out so much, if caught, would cause a lot of suspicion. Besides that, they were both afraid what would happen if either of their mother's managed to find out. Nicolette began to hum so as to keep away those haunting thoughts out of her mind. All that mattered to her now was to meet Erik.

Her smiled dimmed slightly when she thought back to the day she had saw his face. Even now it was horrifying to her. Sometimes she would have nightmares about it somehow fading away leaving nothing but a skull for a face. But then she would wake up and hate herself for having such thoughts and dreams. Erik was her friend and she his Beauty. Honestly, Erik was really nice to her and yet she had such horrid thoughts of him. "Does this make me a bad friend?" She asked softly stopping. She looked up at the stars as if expecting them to answer her. She had promised herself that she would stop at nothing to make him happy. He deserved it. Yet here she was thinking such things. She is a bad friend.

"I won't be a bad friend! His face won't scare me! Because he's still Erik inside!"

A frown replaced her smile and her small hands formed fists as she looked up at the stars determinedly. Yes this was the same routine for her. Every other night she would think such thoughts and make the same declaration determinedly. Because sometimes if you prayed and worked at it so hard, your dreams _will_ come true.

Once again, her smile took flight and she resumed her walk to the river bank. Her humming came back and when she could see their tree in the distance, she took off, wary of the basket she carried in her arms. Her smile brightened with each closing distance.

"Erik!" She cried out happily to the shadowed figure she saw at their tree. Erik's head snapped up and he waved at Nicolette. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Every time, he would worry himself that she would never come back. That she would hate him, but then every time she would call _his_ name happily with a bright smile.

"Goodnight Nico." He said softly to her. Her smile widened at him. He took note of the basket in her hand and the absence of her other item. A small laugh chuckle escaped his lips as he stood up. "You dropped it again."

"I meant to do that." She sniffed, her hand grabbing his. She felt him tense under her, before he relaxed. It was always like this. The faintest touch always made him flinch or wince, all because of his horrid mother. She wished she could save him, but there's only so much a seven year old could do. All she could do is hope that the terrible monster wouldn't go so far.

"Shall we go?" He smiled at her, feeling the cloth move against his face. He blinked when he felt arms wrapped around him. The wicker basket falling to the floor unforgotten. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the smaller girl realizing that she was saying something to him. It was more of a chant, however.

"Forgive me?"

"Nico?"

Just as suddenly she had hugged him, Nico pulled away from him smiling. She bent down picking up the wicker basket, before turning to him, "Don't you love the night?" She tugged him forward leading him away from their usual meeting spot. On Sunday she had saw something she just _had_ to show him. She even told him so two days ago that she would take him, but that night it had begun to rain and so they left it until the next time.

He was used to her tendencies to change subjects quickly when she was uncomfortable or something bothered her. Even though he was used to it, it didn't change the small pang of hurt that he always felt. She was his friend, couldn't she trust him? Tell him what bothered her like he did with her? She was after all the only person he truly felt he could trust.

"Listen Erik." He turned back to her confused. Nicolette only laughed, happy to see the blue-green eyes going back to the beautiful shade of green they were supposed to be. Overtime she had learned what the change of colors had meant. When he was truly happy they would be the brightest green, but when he was sad they held a tint of blue. "Listen to the music."

"Music?"

"Mhmm."

He stayed silent straining his ears for something he couldn't obviously here. Perhaps his friend had finally gone mad like she always stated before. That would surely explain the non-existent noise, besides the slight cricket chirping and light roar of the wind.

"You're mad, there is no music."

"The music of the night Erik! Just close your eyes and just listen."

"There's only crickets chirping!"

"Then there's the wind. The horses from the stable. Even the sounds of our footsteps! They all blend in together. Can't you hear it?"

Erik sighed knowing better than to go against the younger girl. If anything she would bite his head off; she was a bit tempermental despite lacking the appearance for it. Though her appearance itself was quite odd. She seemed innocent but at the same time she seemed a bit devious. Ah the mystery he knew as his friend, a mystery he hoped to perhaps solve one day.

* * *

><p>"Aurore you know better than to have Miss Kingsley tell you stories!" A strict voice stated loudly, tearing Nicolette from her memories. Long had she had been done with the little angel's hair and somehow managed to tuck her in. Nicolette turned and stared at the old kind woman that had taken her in long ago without a second thought. She smiled and nodded her head respectfully towards the older woman.<p>

"But Momma!" Aurore complained sleepily. "It was getting to the good part! Now I'll never know if Erik could hear the music and if Nicolette takes him to see what she had seen the other day!"

"No buts! You've heard the story a million times you could recite it in your sleep! Now off to bed with you, you have a long day ahead of you." Jani Westly waddled her way into the room, her hand over the curve of her belly. Nicolette stood up ready to protest, but Jani held out her hand profusely shutting the younger woman up. Finally she managed to make it to the drawer where she blew the candle out. Immediately darkness settled in, and she made her way to her third child, kissing the top of her cheek.

"Madame, you shouldn't be up and about at this time of night." Nicolette said concernedly helping the pregnant woman out of the room. Faintly she heard a goodnight from the little angel, and supplied her own, not letting go of her boss. Together the entered into that lantern-lit hallway.

Annoyed Jani swatted at her hands, until she managed to get Nicolette to let her go. Ever since she hit her eighth month of pregnancy, the child was more like her nagging late mother-in-law every day! Not even her oldest was worried for her like this one was, and they're not even blood!

"You spoil her, Nicolette!" Jani half-scolded, a hint of amusement weaved in her words.

When she had found the young child in bearing nothing but the clothes she had immediately taken her in, not caring for the protest her mother-in-law always cried out when the girl was brought. She couldn't leave a poor helpless child out in the streets, especially one that was like Nicolette. Lord knows what could've happened to her! Well...at least that's what she thought until she found out her story.

"She's the little sister I never had." She laughed out, thinking back to the brothel days. How she would pity the girls younger than her working in that terrible place. At least then she had found a way to cheat the system all thanks to Erik. Something that the other girls couldn't pull. But not even that had managed to stop her mother from finally selling her like a piece of meat. If she had stayed she would have been forced into a loveless marriage with that terrible smelling man!

"Here we go," Jani stopped in front of the room, turning to her fully. Nicolette gave a small smile of thanks opening the door. She paused turning to look back at Jani. Jani frowned knowing that small helpless look she always had after speaking about her friend.

"We will meet again, no?"

"I don't know Colette. The world works in strange ways."

Nicolette sighed tucking in a piece of black hair behind her ear. She bid her boss a goodnight and entered her moonlit room. Silently she walked over to her window that overlooked the streets of Paris. Carefully she opened the window and leaned out, her head facing upwards.

"'I still can't hear it,' he says." Nicolette whispered softly her eyes shining for the soft glow of the crescent moon. "'You really _are _mad.'" A soft giggle escaped her mouth and she tore her eyes away from the moon. She blinked her eyes quickly flying to the corner of the building opposite of her. For a second she could've sworn she saw someone move, but who would be out here in the middle of the night? Perhaps she was really going mad!

"Listen, close your eyes, and imagine." Nicolette voiced feeling as if she was living that night once more. She pulled back in, shutting her window softly. With one quick glance at the corner she closed her curtains, encasing the room in total darkness. She closed her eyes and for a moment she thought she felt a soft breeze. Distantly she heard the crickets chirp, the grass crunching under their shoes, a horse neigh from far away, but the most clear noise was that of his voice as they made their way to the church.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Boscherville, Rouen 1844<span>:**

"Hurry up Erik!" Nicolette cried softly, tugging her friend's hand towards her. Erik smiled at her impatience, following after her. She had given up for the moment on trying to get him to hear something anyone obviously couldn't. What music could be made by the simplest things?

"A church." Erik breathed out, staring towards the building that appeared in the distance. Nicolette grinned, tugging at his hand once again. They both walked faster, the church becoming larger by each passing second. When they reached the front, Nicolette let go of Erik's hand and pushed against the wide double doors. With a soft groan the doors opened softly with a creak.

"Are-Are we allowed to be in here?" He asked nervously. Nicolette grin turned mischievous as she shrugged her shoulders. Erik gawked at her for at least a second before she pulled him inside the dark church. They both jumped when the doors slammed behind them.

"It's this way." She said letting go of his hand. Erik sighed softly trying to calm down his pounding heart. This was the first time they've snuck in somewhere. Most of the time they met by the riverbank, except for a few weeks in winter. Oh if they get caught both of them would be in big trouble.

"I know it's somewhere in here." He heard her grumble softly. He smiled despite the tight knot in his stomach. A second later a light filled the church and for one split second he thought they were caught. Nicolett's face glowed from the light candle light. She smiled reaching over to grab his hand again.

"Nico what are going to show me?"

"It's beautiful Erik. It's scary looking at first but - but it's so pretty."

She led them to another room with an open door. There was a small spiral staircase, to which they both carefully walked on. The staircase led up to a bigger space, and from what Erik could see was two benches in the middle, however what was in the corner was what really piqued his interest. Nicolette let out a small giggle feeling the need to skip over to the object covered by a white cloth.

"What is it?" He breathed out staring up at it. It was huge compared to them. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Nicolette grab the cloth and pull it down. For a moment he was left breathless staring up at the beautiful object. It was some sort of piano, with large pipes connected to it. Carvings were engraved into it, with a small bench in front of it.

"A organ."

* * *

><p>Nicolette shot up straight taking a few deep breaths. She placed a hand on her racing heart, trying to calm herself down. After moment or two, she managed to get her heartbeat to a normal pace and untangled her legs from the sheets.<p>

This wasn't the first time that she had dreams of her past. It was rare and only happened when she dared to dwell of her childhood and early teenage years. It only happened when she imagined about her future and make up stories of how they would meet again. It only happened when she thought of how she could have done a lot of things different for their ending to be different.

"A fool you are Nicolette." She breathed shutting her eyes as if ashamed. They opened slowly, staring helplessly at her hands. "Still the love-struck fool you were ten years ago."

She stood up, her bare feet touching the cold wooden boards. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She walked over to her window, opening the curtains. Her eyes immediately closed from the bright light and slowly she opened them, listening to the bustling sounds of the people beginning to open their shops. A sigh escaped her lips when her eyes grazed over the corner of the building opposite of her. She had worked a long day yesterday and as a result her mind was playing tricks on her.

Once again she closed her eyes, her cheek tingling as if he had touched it like long ago. It felt as if he just pulled his hand away not a second ago.

_"Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation"_

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away from the window as if it had stung her. She shook her head trying desperately to get his voice out of her head. She was completely mad and a fool. Strung up over a man she had loved eight years ago! He had left her, albeit willingly, and she had waited for him. Waited...waited until she couldn't take it any longer. She even left him a note to where to find her! If he wanted to find her so bad he would've already; after all how hard is it to find a woman with _purple _eyes?

"But you still love him."

Nicolette licked her lips nervously, wringing her nightgown. Ten years she had loved him and perhaps he had loved her back (he had said he cared for deeply!) but she'll never know because that insufferable fool got in the way! Because of him, Erik had to leave. Because of him, she had to watch the boy she loves get chased out of town. And look at her now, a simple seamstress in Paris (the city of love of all places!) who rejects all courtiers because she's still in love with the boy from her childhood.

"But when we meet again, it would all be worth it right?" She asked nobody in particular. She pushed back the biting thought that he could've found love somewhere else. The chance that perhaps he is happily married and forgotten her. Perhaps she's the only one living in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>XBreathXLessX and I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! Tell us what you guys think so far about it by clicking on that lovely review button down there ;). Just to let you guys know, we might update in a week or two, so check up for the next chapter of <span>Whispers In the Dark<span>!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to whoever read this story! I'd really appreciate it if you guys review! And a very special thanks to RedDeathLvr for being our first reviewer!**

**RedDeathLvr: Thank you! Sorry it took so late but XxChocolateXxLoveXx and I were very busy. We hope you like this chapter and once again thanks again for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Paris, France 1861:<span>**

A soft sigh escaped Nicolette's mouth as she weaved the needle back and forth in the crème dress. She ignored the chattering of her customers while she worked on hemming the beautiful wedding dress. She couldn't help but think of what her own would look like if she was ever to get married, but to others it already seem like she is already an old maid. After all the ideal marrying age _is_ 16.

"Mademoiselle?" She was brought out of her senses when she heard the bride's brother call her. She smiled at him tilting her head to the side.

"Forgive me monsieur," she said softly, "but could you repeat that?"

"We were wondering if it was possible to have the dress done by today." The bride cut in impatiently, her dark brown locks threatening to escape from the bun that she had pinned it up in. Nicolette's smile widened slightly, placing the needle in the dress were it wouldn't hurt the woman.

"Of course mademoiselle." She said pleasantly.

The bride's face looked relieved for a moment, before turning a bit shy as she asked, "Could you add some feathers?"

Nicolette's eyes widened slightly as man laughed slightly, teasing the younger woman. Nicolette coughed slightly capturing their attention. "It would be no problem mademoiselle, it would be my upmost pleasure; after all it is my job to serve you."

"Jani, you're employees are too kind!" The man boomed out with laughter. The older woman who had taken a seat in the shop grinned slightly at his words.

"The child knows how to charm her customers after all."

"And men as well." The man grinned at Nicolette, causing said girl to blush softly. The bride hit her brother on his arm, scolding him about flirting with women when he had his own wife.

"Oh Lucy you whine too much. I feel for William having to live with a child like you for the rest of his life." The man stated dramatically.

"Why I never!" Lucy cried out picking up her dress. She glared at her brother before stepping off the stool. "Let's see how Rachelle will take it when I tell her of your latest plight dear brother!"

"Now don't be so rash Lu. I'm only humoring you."

"Hmph!" She turned her head away from him and hurried to the room to change back into her clothes. Nicolette silently giggled to herself before walking after the bride. She would, after all, need help to take off the uncompleted wedding dress.

"Do forgive my brother; he tends to forget the vows he's taken when he was to be married." Lucy snapped glaring at the obstacle between her and her brother.

"All is well mademoiselle." Nicolette replied softly with a smile before she began to untie the corset. She left the bodice on Lucy as she carefully peeled the wedding dress off of her. Cautiously she did the bottom part, aware of the needles still in place.

"I am honored that you could do this in such short notice." Lucy began shyly. Nicolette glanced up at her, tucking the wedding dress onto a discarded mannequin. Lucy placed on her original light blue dress, and placed her matching bonnet onto her head. Nicolette appeared behind her and began to tie her shift and then her corset. Next she placed the woman's bodice on top of it, wary of the corset underneath. How the upper class women survived with all those contraptions on, she'll never know.

"It is my pleasure. Rather it is _my _honor mademoiselle to make such an important dress for a woman of your stature." She smiled at the flushed bride. "I wish you a happy marriage."

"Thank you." She smiled at her.

Nicolette couldn't do anything but grin although she couldn't help but hide the jealousy burning through her. This woman was getting what she only dreamed of long ago. A dream she had to give up on. Unless…she gives up one to continue another; but she couldn't do that. That would make everything she's done seem worthless in her eyes.

Perhaps Jani is right. Maybe it is time to move on. It's been so long and there has been no word of the man she loves. Maybe it's time to move on from her foolish young love. After all it has been so many years now. A fool she was to wait for so long.

"Colette dear?" Jani's concerned voice startled Nicolette out of her thoughts. She glanced over at the pregnant woman and flashed a fake smile at her.

"Perhaps you should take a rest dear. You've been up since early and did take over my customers as well. I knew I shouldn't have let Phillip into talking me to letting you do this!"

"Jani it's fine. I'm fine. Don't you dare worry about me now. I just had an…interesting revelation is all."

"I still worry. You haven't been yourself lately. It's that time of year isn't it?"

Nicolette sighed before walking up to the window. She placed her hand on the cold glass, staring out into the busy street. Briefly she made eye contact with a young man with bright blue eyes. She turned away from him and turned to Jani. Dazed she walked past her and picked a simple sunflower from the vase that was behind her. Distantly she could feel the other seamstress's turn their attention to both of them.

"They were both young." She started out softly, staring intently at the sunflower. All the women present couldn't help but smile lightly at her soft soothing voice. It had been a while since she last shared a story with them. It could only mean one thing.

"She was foolish and fell in love with a boy." She twirled around, handing the sunflower to one of the customers. The customer looked up at her in surprise.

_She wasn't going to give up._

"The way he said her name. The way he held her. It always made her feel like her heart was going to burst out." A few women couldn't help but giggle slightly. Most of them knew that feeling all too well.

"Now Colette, you can't keep doing this." Jani cut in softly but still sternly. Her hand was on her stomach. However, Nicolette paid her no mind as she sat down and pulled a piece of fabric into her hands that seemed to fall off the mannequin in front of her.

"A love so foolish was what she has for that boy." She smiled sticking the needle in and out of the fabric. "Perhaps it all started with that simple flower."

"A flower?" A customer asked softly.

"What kind?" Another asked. They couldn't help but get caught in this intriguing tale of the strange woman.

"A sunflower. It may seem like something unimportant but to her it was the world. For you see it was her birthday that day." A soft sigh escaped her lips and she could hear the bell ringing, signaling someone had come in.

"Tell us more." One seamstress said and stood up to get closer to her. A few others who weren't preoccupied did the same. Unknowingly to them they effectively blocked the way of the man who had come in. He tried to get closer to the beauty he had seen from the window earlier.

"It was a rainy day, oh what a dreary day it was. For she was to meet him that night, but the rain squashed her hopes of seeing that boy. It continued on, even till night fall. She knew deep down she was to not meet the boy who she could only truly feel herself with. And so she stayed in her room that night trying to ignore the sounds from everyone below for her party. But she was sad you see, not even a party could lift her spirits, for she would not see her friend. And then to her surprise there was a noise against her window. When she looked out, and there he was holding out a simple flower. Although it had been wearied down by the rain, to her it was the most precious gift in the world."

Sighs rang across the room and only two huffs could be heard; one from the man and another from an annoyed Jani. Jani for the sole fact that she was afraid that Nicolette could never move on at this rate, and the man because he could not get closer to the mysterious woman.

"You've gone mad love, from the lack of rest. Up you go now." She pulled Nicolette up gently. Nicolette sighed softly and nodded to her.

"If I may, what happened to them?" A girl in her young teens asked softly. Nicolette looked at her sadly and forced on a smile. The tale was not to have a happy ending. It didn't matter how many happy moments there were for it was the ending that ruined it all.

"He left her. Ran out by the town you see. And so she waited and waited for him to come for her like he had promised."

"And did he?"

"It's been many years since it happened. I doubt that anyone should know by now if he did come." She nodded her head towards the woman before walking away from them and up the stairs the led her to her quarters. She, however, did not notice the blue eyes that seemed to follow her.

"Alright you heard the girl you ninnies!" Jani exclaimed clapping her hands. "Now back to work! Story time is over."

After a bit of mumbling and shuffling, everyone was back to where they were before Nicolette had started her story and gained everyone's attention. A sigh escaped Jani's as she sat down onto the seat Nicolette previously occupied. One day that girl would probably the death of her.

"Madame, if I may ask who _is_ that beautiful lady?" A strong smooth voice asked, taking the older woman by surprise. She looked up to see a strapping young man, with bright blue eyes that sparkled. His light brown hair was a bit unruly, but still elegantly pulled back into an attempted ponytail. Judging by the clothes he wore, she could tell he was a man of a higher status than she.

"A ward of mine monsieur." She replied carefully. She would not have an unsuited suitor going after the girl that came to be part of her family.

However, the young man was not swayed by her cold answer. Instead he only smiled at her and said, "Perhaps she owns a name madame."

"Aye she does, but monsieur as you can see I have no reason to entrust her name to you."

"My name is James Withrow, madame. I couldn't help but see your ward from across your shop street. Perhaps if it is no trouble, I would like to come again. I only have honorable intentions, madame."

Withrow. That was a name Jani knew especially well. His father was the owner of the barber shop in the upper part of Paris. Rumor was that Benjamin Withrow only took in highly accounted for customers. What would his son be doing in the lower part of Paris?

"If you came to get your suit tailored, Charolette will take you, if not, then forgive me monsieur, but I must ask you to leave. I have customers to attend to."

"Of course madame. It was pleasure talking with you." He bowed his head slightly a bit disappointed at not getting the girl's name before turning away from her. Just as he reached the door he heard the pregnant woman call out, "Her name is Nicolette."

Nicolette. He smiled and walked out of the shop, a smile on his face. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. No doubt when he gets home, he'll tell his mother of the woman he'll marry. After all, they wouldn't have met like this for nothing; without a simple reason. They were just simply meant to be. Now all he had to do was convince Nicolette the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Rouen, France 1851:<strong>

"Girly 'ere's me rum?" A man called out drunkenly. A sigh escaped Nicolette's mouth before she plastered on a smile and headed over to a table of rowdy men. They all cheered and laughed over something as she refilled the drink of the few men there. Suddenly there was a small sting from her bottom, and a dark man with tangled hair gave her a lecherous grin.

"How much," He hiccupped, the grin not leaving his face, "for da 'ight?"

"Forgive me monsieur, but you have me confused with the women of this house. I am _not_ one to satisfy your needs." She glanced at him disdained. "And _no_ sum of money could be great enough to have me _bed_ with you."

A burst of laughter came from the table at her response. The man turned red from anger, but Nicolette paid no attention as she turned away from the man and quickly walked away. She bit her lip at her actions and hoped the man didn't get to riled or someone would tell her mother of her behavior. It would not do well if she was to get another lashing for vile men like him.

"Be wary of your mouth Colette." Aria said sternly when she passed her, a man hanging on to her arms. Nicolette bit her lips before nodding slightly. She hadn't meant to offend her sisters. She was just tired of living in this sort of environment.

"Love, you know how your mother is." She sighed softly ignoring the man that kept trying to get her attention. "Your sisters aren't as kind as I." Once more Nicolette nodded before looking away from her. Her eyes wandered to the blond haired woman across the tavern. Yes she knew all too well no one was as kind as Aria was to her. At least not in this world she lived in.

"Wench me drink!" A man roughly called. Aria gave her a sympathetic smile before leading the man upstairs. Nicolette couldn't help but think it was she that should give Aria that type of smile. After all, Nicolette had managed to escape her mother's clutches in a way her virtue was still with her. But the other girls weren't as lucky. They still had to suffer the same fate; the same humiliation over and over again.

'Only five more minutes.' Nicolette chanted in her mind as she began to serve some lecherous men who happened to lose their control of their hand when she was near. She slapped away a hand that managed to grope the underside of breast and glared at the offending perpetrator.

"Charles?" She gasped in soft surprise at the man – the boy – that had grabbed her. The brown haired boy grinned at her drunkenly and pushed her away from him.

"'hy its da freak!" He cried out joyously. Nicolette frowned. "Me knew ya was gonna turn up like dis."

"Is that so?" She asked coldly, her hand tightening on her pitcher. Charles gave a boastful laugh and started to drunkenly ramble about since he was young he knew she was going to be a whore like everyone else.

"Lemme guess, ya the cheapest 'ere?" He hiccupped, the grin never leaving his face. Nicolette frowned and noticed that Anna had made her way from downstairs for her shift. A smirk slowly formed on her face and she leaned close to Charles' face, her hot breath hitting his lips.

"Aye, but even then you wouldn't have me. You're not up to my standards." With that said she promptly threw whatever was left in the pitcher into his face. A gasp of shock left his mouth as he stumbled back and roars of laughter erupted from the table. Nicolette held her head up high as she turned away from the humiliated boy and walked past Anna, shoving the pitcher in her arms in the process.

"Insolent fop." Nicolette growled looking back at the rowdy tavern. She glanced back to see if any was looking before swiping a cloak from one of the bar stools. Once more she looked around for any wandering eyes, before quickly escaping out, pulling the cloak around her. She pulled the hood up as she passed drunken men and their passed out counterparts. She quickly made her way, sometimes taking new routes just in case someone had the thought to follow her. In the end they'll probably think she was to visit her sister's grave.

A gentle smile appeared on her face, and if anyone from the tavern had saw it, they would've thought the girl was someone else other than their sarcastic barmaid. After all, they only got smart comments and forced smiles from her. Sometimes a slap if you touched her wrongly.

Nicolette brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear that had managed to get out of her braid. Her smile grew when she saw the looming building up ahead and hurried her steps. She didn't even bother to see if anyone was around because the building was the only around and abandoned since a few years back.

It took everything that Nicolette had to not run into the old church. She strained her ears for the beautiful sound that haunted her dreams every night, but to her disappointment all she heard was the quietness around her.

When she had come in front of the doors, she stopped to pat her dress for any dirt or wrinkles and smoothed her hair down. With a deep breath she pushed the large doors open, and a loud creak sounded throughout the empty church.

"Erik?" She called out loudly, her voice echoing. Silence was her reply making her frown. She adjusted her cloak to cover her better as she walked to small spiral staircase. It didn't come to a surprise to her to see a soft ember glow against the walls the further she walked up.

"Erik?" She called out again and just like before silence was her only answer. Her frowned deepened.

This was odd. Erik was always here at night, especially when they had rebuilt a new church closer to the town and farther away from the tavern. It was really rare when he wasn't there, and that would be because the wounds would be too much for him or his mother was awake.

A soft sigh left Nicolette's mouth when she reached the end of the staircase, the room illuminated by the small candles around. With a bit of squinting she could see the small bundled body next to the old organ. In an instant her frown was replaced by a bright smile and there was new skip in her step when she made her way over to the bundle.

"Should've known." She whispered knowingly to herself after seeing the sleeping teenager. Gently she brushed his hair out of his face, seeing the soft glow illuminate the misshapen form of his right face.

Erik shivered from the gentle touch and the cold that was seeping into his bones. But he knew this was dream. Why would such a gentle tough be bestowed against his monstrous face that not even an angel would touch? It was something only he could dream of.

Nicolette mistook his shiver for being cold, and untied her cloak. She grabbed it and softly laid it around his body, moving a few candles closer to him for any type of warmth. He needed his sleep more than anyone.

"Next time then." She whispered into his ear softly, before placing a soft chaste kiss on his cheek.

Immediately Erik's eyes shot open. He blinked trying clear them, but only saw blurred object standing in front of him.

"Erik it's only me." A soft voice said grabbing onto his arm. By instinct he recoiled from the touch, and in the process fell off the chair. He fell with a loud thud and let out a small groan despite knowing better. As a result, he only heard a soft giggle.

"Nico?" He questioned softly, his eyes managing to finally clear. Shining violet orbs stared into his dark emerald, a smile in them.

"Why did y-" He stopped himself before he could finish. He looked away from her, glaring at the wall. There was no way it was her who had touch him so gently and kissed his hideous face. Nicolette may be kind enough to be his friend, but even he knew that the thought of touching – let alone kissing – was revolting. It was just a cruel dream showing him what he could never have.

"Fell asleep while working, hmm?" Nicolette hummed out bending a bit to stare at his music a bit better. Erik instantly shot up and pushed himself in between the organ and her. She stared at him in surprise before letting her eyes trail down to the see the very little space between them. Erik followed her eyes, realizing he had a clear view of breast and unconsciously leaned in a bit closer for a better look.

"Erik." Nicolette squeaked out with a blush. Erik felt heat creep up his face thinking he had been caught at doing such an indecent vile act towards his only friend. He opened his mouth to start immediately apologizing but was cut off by, "I'm sorry. I forget how self-conscious you are with your music."

Nicolette immediately stepped back from him and to both their surprises, they couldn't help but feel a bit at loss from the sudden warmth disappearing. Without knowing it, they both berated each other at the thoughts. After all, there was no way the other saw them like that, and there was no chance of it happening.

"I," Erik coughed feeling his voice on the verge of cracking and turned away from Nicolette, "Would you like to hear one?"

_Please say yes._

"It would be my pleasure." She said softly with a smile, her cheeks a bit red. Erik couldn't help but smile and he pulled out the small bench from underneath the organ. He gestured for her to sit down. While she sat down, Erik bent down to grab the cloak that had fallen down. He frowned to himself knowing he hadn't brought a cloak with him, but then why? Then it hit him, the cloak's was Nicolette's – then that must mean he didn't dream those things. No, no that wasn't right. Someone as beautiful as her would never look at him, a disgusting man, with loving eyes.

"Erik?" Nicolette's voice cut off his thoughts and he gave a small smile, not noticing the concern look that crossed her features. He placed the cloak around her shoulders before sitting down, purposely sitting to where the left side of his faced her. She didn't have to bear to see the hideous form while he played.

Erik's fingers hovered over the organ, and for a moment he felt like he had forgotten how to play. A soft squeeze on his arm made him look over to her where she gave him an encouraging smile; that was all he needed before his fingers launched off the ivory keys.

Nicolette closed her eyes, enjoying the powerful noise that erupted from the organ. If she could, she would stay all night just to hear him play. The music was so beautiful and filled with emotion that she couldn't help but be swept away. She knew right then and there, that no matter who played the music or made it, it would always pale considerably next to Erik's.

* * *

><p>After some time, Nicolette made her way downstairs, looking around for Jani. But all she saw was Charolette and Angelica tending to last minute dresses to be tailored. A sigh escaped her lips as she made her way over to them. Angelica heard her and looked up with a smile.<p>

"Wonderful story Colette, had the customers entranced into you tale." She complimented. Nicolette smiled ignoring the pang that went through her. To them it was only a story, but to her it was only a fragment of her heart the she so desperately held together.

"Aye, but it seems we angered one of them." Charlotte said teasingly with a wink towards Nicolette. This caused said woman to frown in confusion while Angelica let out a small giggle.

"Did you see him trying desperately to get near her?" She whispered scandalously. This only caused Nicolette to even be more confused.

"What about when he tried to get madame to get our dear Nicolette's name? He only has _honorable intentions_." Charlotte voiced back making the last two words deeper that the rest.

"Pray tell, what you two gossiping women are saying?" Nicolette said sharply making the other two grin more at her. She glared at them feeling a snarky reply rising up to her lips.

"Mademoiselle it seems you have a suitor, a handsome one." Charlotte said with a snobbish tone like those of upper classed ladies from uptown Paris.

"You humor me." Nicolette said darkly turning swiftly away from her friends. She listened to their laughter as she quickly made her way back up to her room. She opened it roughly, before quietly closing it. She strided over to her window, pushing them open, letting the cool breeze hit her hot skin.

"A suitor?" She whispered staring down at the streets. She glared at them before looking away. "How preposterous."

A sigh escaped her lips and she leaned against the window, watching a few birds that were across the building pick at the gutters for anything to eat.

"If there was one thing that my past taught me, men are after only one thing and they'll stop at _nothing_ until they have it in their grasp." Her hands flew up to her neck where a small wooden locket hung snugly in between her breast. She fingered it lightly a longer depressed breath escaping her lips. "Aye, for it was one man that tore us apart. Yet it is he, instead, that is keeping us apart. Maybe it's only right to move on. Perhaps this _suitor _was the one I've actually been waiting for instead of my dear Erik."

_Where are you Erik? Why aren't you hear looking for me? Could it be perhaps, you've already forgotten us, our times together, _me_?_

Nicolette stepped back from the window, her eyes glancing down towards the streets once again effectively missing the dark eyes that stared up at her. She closed the window tightly, thinking it would be better for to occupy her mind with something. She didn't want to be haunted with such thoughts, for after all, her heart could already take so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to whoever read this story! I'd really appreciate it if you guys review! **

**RedDeathLvr: Oh geez you make us blush! We're glad that you really enjoy this and e hope you like this chapter and once again thanks again for reviewing!**

**Tiryn: haha sorry it took a while to update, but hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kassandra203: XBreathXLessX sends her thanks and appreciation about her story. And thank you for reading this as well!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Rouen, France 1852:<span>**_

Nicolette braced herself for whatever was going to come. She knew somehow that they knew. It was a shame that she was caught after going for so long with it being known. In fact she even began to lead herself into a false sense of security. However, she should've known better.

Today was just a normal winter day. It was cold in the morning, even the warm water she used to wash herself, had gotten cold from the bitter wind that managed to seep into the tavern like a rat. She, unlike the other women of her household, was actually up and prepared breakfast for those who managed to rise up early enough. She ignored the men that walked out of the rooms hungover, her fantasy of them protecting her sisters from trolls had long been shattered.

And yet, this unknown event had happened. A very rare occurrence with the only outcome being horrifying.

Nicolette knew she should've done better to hide it. It was, after all, a matter of time before it would happen. She had just hoped she would manage to get away with it. After so many years everything she had done would be gone in a flash just because of her mistake.

"_Darling_," Her mother dragged out the word, her long red nails tapping the wooden desk in an inconsistent rhythm. Nicolette could only stare at those nails, already feeling the lashings hit against her bare back. "Are you listening?"

Violet orbs shot back to endless pools of darkness, knowing that sharp tone meant nothing good for her. She gulped silently hoping her mother didn't sense her fear. No it wouldn't do, for mother _hates_ weakness.

"Of course mother." She said wispily, her hands nervously messing with her apron. A frown was set upon her mother's lips, not an unusual occurrence for the older woman, beady black eyes sizing her up. Slowly she pulled up her pipe to her mouth and took a long inhale. Within a second the smoke flew into Nicolette's face, yet she dared not to move.

"Let me see what you have." Her mother snapped, tired of seeing her daughter looking so _pitiful_. She would never understand why a man would dare even look at her child and appreciate it enough to buy her. She was so _plain_ compared to the other women she had. And if it was _virgins_ they were interested in, well she had a few of those as well.

Nicolette's shoulder sagged slightly, a low breath of relief escaping her mouth. Once again she managed to escape with her secret, but she knew that if it wasn't for that then it was for her end of their bargain.

Silently Nicolette reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a sewed up money bag. It felt like tons in her hands, but she knew it wasn't enough. There was no way she could outsell her buyer this time. She had barely managed to escape the last _suitor _and with hardly as much pay as she had, she was soon to be bought.

As if knowing her daughter's agitating anxiousness, Madame Kingsley took even slower to count the pouch of money she had managed to save up. Her expression gave nothing away as she took a longer inhale of the pipe. She reached up and pulled it out of her mouth, once again effectively blowing it onto Nicolette's face. She stood up, letting the money that was in her other hand fall to the floor.

Nicolette flinched at how loud the clang had sounded in her ears along with the screeching of the drawer as it was opened. Nicolette couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief, despite knowing what else was in store with her. Lashings, she was to get lashings. Now it wasn't that that she was relieved about, but rather what they had symbolized, she managed to make the cut again. She was still a free woman; well as free as one could get when living in a brothel house.

The black shoes in front of her, made Nicolette get up without much of a sound. She turned her back to her mother, feeling her skinny fingers wrap themselves into her shift, before viciously ripping it off. But no sound escaped Nicolette's lips as she proceeded to kneel down the floor, as if groveling, her head bent down. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, ready for whatever pain came her way.

The exchange was a wordless matter to both the Kingsley women. With the first lash Nicolette only bit her lip harder than before, already used to the first sting. The second one was treated the same, as was the third, and the fourth. It was however the fifth lashing that made Nicolette to her hands and then to her elbows roughly. The whip had managed to hit two of the other wounds made earlier, rocketing her pain from her lower back to the base of her neck. By the time it was the seventh lashing, tears had already sprung up in eyes.

Don't cry. _Don't cry_. She repeated her mantra over and over again like a broken record. She knew that if she even uttered the smallest sound there would be more to come. She had already made the mistake of falling to her elbows, one she was sure she would pay for.

"Get up you weak excuse of a daughter." Madame Kingsley hissed brushing the ebony black hair that managed to escape its' tight bun. She tossed her whip onto the desk behind her as she passed the kneeling girl. She glared at her, thinking how she had managed to lose yet another profit, but if there was thing that Madame Kingsley was known for, it was her word. She always kept it when she _knew_ that it would benefit her in the end. However, she made the mistake of making that absurd deal. She only thought of the money she would gain in the end, rather not how_ long_ it would take.

"Don't forget to clean up."

Nicolette waited until she heard the footsteps finally become silent before she let out her stifled sob. Tears fell down her eyes as if the dam had finally been broken as she struggled to get up. A sharp gasp of pain escaped her lips when she slowly tried to stand up. She didn't even dare to let another sound escape her mouth as she held up the front of her shift and apron close to her bare chest.

"It'll be alright." She mumbled softly to herself, shutting her eyes tightly. After a second of taking in slow breaths, she opened her eyes. Stiffly she turned around and used one hand to get the door and the other to hold up her shift and apron. Pain erupted like a wild fire in her back at the sudden, yet slow movements, taking in the person that was in front of her.

It felt like an eternity while she stared at the cold blue eyes in front of her. A sneer was on the woman's face, her eyes going up and down Nicolette's body.

"Weak." Bridgette's voice held so much hate and malice that it made Nicolette mentally shudder.

"Don't bother tonight. The customers don't need to see your hideous face anyways."

"Yes Bridgette." Nicolette said stonily, skillfully hiding the pain behind a mask. Bridgette glared at her before swiftly turning away, her cheap perfume hitting Nicolette dead on.

Nicolette face stayed like that, showing no emotion as she normally walked back to her room. She bared a forced smile to her other sisters, ignoring the looks of pity and sympathy she gained. She didn't need those stares. She wasn't as weak as they thought.

It wasn't until she was finally in her own sanctuary, closing the door behind her before collapsing onto her cot. Her hand clenched the material, a low groan escaping her mouth. She let herself stay like that, not even attempting to move. Her back was in such intense pain she just wanted to end it all. It was miracle that she had managed to walk back to her room the way she had. It was an even bigger miracle that she didn't collapse on the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Paris, France 1861:<span>**_

"Nicolette are you listening to me?" Charlotte's voice broke Nicolette from her cogitation. Her violet eyes snapped over to her co-worker, a glaze covering them. Charlotte frowned slightly, pulling her needle out for a resting point.

"I've seem to run out of supplies. Be a dear and go to the market to fetch them for me will you?"

"My pleasure mother." Nicolette whispered dazed, not even realizing who she was talking to. Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her friend's odd choice of words, handing her the list of supplies she needed. She couldn't tell if the woman was being short with her or not. If it did happen to be the former, she had no idea what happened to make the usually sweet woman like that.

"Anything else you shall need mother?" Nicolette paused, not noticing the state of alarm Charlotte was going into. "Perhaps if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I exchange some things as well?"

"Heavens, Nicolé ! What in God's name are you talking about?" Charlotte cried out not even understanding the words that flew out of her mouth. And as if a spell had been broken, Nicolette blinked once and then twice, before looking down at the list in her hands.

"I shan't be late, Charlotte. Forgive me for any…misgivings I have caused." She mumbled to her, immediately stalking away, leaving a very confused Charlotte behind.

"She's gone mad." Charlotte whispered awestruck watching the black-haired beauty leave her sight. "Completely barmy."

"Aye it may seem like that," A sharp voice cut in, making Charlotte jump. She turned around, staring at the bulging belly of Jani. A soft exhausted sigh escaped Jani's lips when she waddled her way over to the old seamstress.

"On the contrary, what we spot is just a piece of her. We're lucky enough to even get a glimpse of who she really is Charlotte."

"She needs to be sent an asylum!" Charlotte jumped up concerned. "A woman like her shouldn't be in the vicinity of Aurore! Think about it Jani, what do we really know of her except those stories she tells? For all we know it's everything but the truth."

"Charlotte don't disregard the fact that you or everyone else was not like her. Taken under my wing and off the street," Jani sniffed, "because the man you ran away with was not who you thought he was!"

"I was young and naïve."

"Aye as was she, but let it be known Charlotte that those stories are anything but mere stories. If you visited where she came from, you'd think how lucky she was to turn out the way she is now. Imagine Charlotte if that boy wasn't there. The Nicolette we know now would never be who we imagine her to be."

"Jani, I owe you for what you had done for me, but Nicolette is something else entirely. She isn't even married! She's an old maid by now, and it's luck that someone of monsieur Withrow's status even glanced at her with an intention of marriage!"

"Charlotte do you even acknowledge the facts of her stories? Have you not understood the intimate meaning of them? That boy she loves was her escape from her prison. Would it not be understandable to have such an un-breaking attachment to him? What we see are fragments, envision what our Nicolette was before that tragedy."

"Tragedy? He _left _her Jani, just like the man I loved did to me! As did Angelica's and Marissa's and everyone else's you have employed here; left us for a better woman with a better future. That's not what you call a tragedy; it's what you call life for us who lived in a brothel house!"

"Don't judge before hearing the end of her tale Charlotte." Jani reprimanded, standing up to Charlotte. "It is not the verity of him leaving her that is the tragedy, but how it befell them, _making_ him disappear. It was not him disappearing that broke her to the woman we know, rather it was the life she had."

"Must you forget that she wasn't the only one that resided in a brothel house?"

"It is not I who overlooks that, but it is you who forgets what her status was in that house." Jani's nostrils flared, her hand flying up to her protruding belly as an act to calm herself. "The _daughter _of that insufferable woman who owned the brothel house; her _mother_ ignored that it was her own flesh and blood that she was selling like a piece of meat."

"Do well to tell me Charlotte of your own misgivings and mistreatments about your life. Did your mother beat you down because she once again lost enough money due to you having more than what the buyer had? Did your mother spend every waking moment trying to sell your body for their own benefit? No that didn't happen to you until you ran off and _had_ to employ in a brothel house. You didn't live there your whole childhood. You had friends while she had nobody except the boy that not even a mother could love. Tell me, would you in her position not have a certain attachment to him? Could you have gone through all that without a scratch?"

"Jani I – "

"Spare me the excuses Charlotte. You know I do not like anyone bashing Nicolette because she holds onto the one thing that was sane to her when she was younger. It may be just a tale to you, but to her they were her precious memories. You know as well as I do that even if they hurt her, she holds onto them because of that small hope he didn't just abandon her."

Silence covered the empty store entirely, sounds from outside becoming nosier from everyone finally getting up and about. Yet to both of them, it was the loudest sound they've heard.

"Jani you must solemnly swear to me what you say is nothing but the truth."

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

They both knew that there was only one answer that was right to them.

"Even so Jani, pondering over the past like how she does is not healthy. I only want what is best."

"You mean _proper_." She spat. "It seems your mother-in-law has hooked you in her claws. Pray tell Charlotte what she would say if she was to find out about your past."

"That boy, he holds a special meaning in her heart like Antonio's does yours."

"_His face is deformed_." There she finally said it. She said what she had wanted to say for the longest time. Yes the tales Nicolette had told tugged at heart in more ways than one, but what ruined it was the horrid beast that she loved. "She described his ghastly deformation. How can she _love _someone with those _features_ of his?"

"Because she is not you Charlotte." With that said Jani turned around swiftly, striding over to the door to switch the sign to 'open'. She turned back to Charlotte a sigh escaping her lips.

"Do you not recall how it all began?" Jani eyes softened considerably at the memory of Nicolette telling her the memory. "She was his beauté and he viewed himself as the beast."

"She was a mere _child_, surely when she grew up she realized that his face should _not_ be formed like that."

"Charlotte if you continue this, I'm afraid I must ask you to return home. You wouldn't be able comprehend the fact of loving past the surface. Only when you yourself experience it can you truly understand."

"Jani you kn-"

"Charlotte you are excused." She breezed past the stunned woman, taking deep breaths to calm down. It wouldn't do well for her to have such strong emotions when she was about ready to give birth.

"It isn't proper!" Charlotte felt herself exclaim before she could stop herself. The exclamation managed to stop the pregnant from making her way, forming a pit of dread in Charlotte's stomach.

"_What?_" Jani asked icily turning around. She thought she had made it clear that their conversation was _over_.

Charlotte took a deep breath trying to rationalize the action she was about commit. Yet seeing Jani stare down at her so angrily, so hypocritically, infuriated the woman more than it should have.

"It isn't proper Jani. You yourself had said this before. You yourself had tried to help her move on, yet she won't budge. Then here you are chiding me about voicing my thoughts. How hypocritical."

"Aye it may that I come off as such, but hearing you made me see the errors of my way. You who had seen and felt what she had gone through, judging her for holding onto the only thing that is sane to her; it appears I'm not the only hypocrite within this boutique. "

"Then you agree with me."

"No." She pause seeing the smug expression on her face fall a bit. "Charlotte it would do well if you take a vacation for a few days before coming back. _Don't_ argue with me, or I swear Antonio will now dwell with a housewife; much to the satisfaction of his mother."

Nicolette wasn't mad, Jani thought to herself, seeing the blond haired woman leaving the shop angrily. She was just holding onto the past instead of moving on. Something that they've all once did in their lifetime.

* * *

><p>Nicolette gave her thanks to the old woman, leaving her shop. She juggled her bags around for a more comfortable position to hold them. The sigh she had been holding from earlier finally managed to escape her mouth, her eyes falling to the ground.<p>

"I need three eggs!" A woman cried out from in front of her. Another cried about the price on the bread, while one bargained with another marketer.

A small smile flickered onto her face while she did her best to dodge everyone on the busy sidewalk. It had taken her awhile to get used to the busy streets of Paris compared to her home town, Rouen. She wasn't really used to a big crowd, seeing as she went to the market closest to the brothel house. It was best not to wander far from there, lest she be judged because where she had came from and what she wore. Moreover the market hadn't been truly busy seeing as how it was so close to the slums.

"This is too much! Throw in –"

"Pretty jewelry for the wo –"

"Picked them –"

"Excuse me mademoiselle," Nicolette tensed up when her eyes connected with shining blue eyes. The man that stood in front of her looked no younger than she but no older than Jani's second oldest son, Gustave – he was at least in his early thirties –, with unruly brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She came up to at least his bottom lip, which was pulled into a grin.

"I couldn't help but discern your struggle. Please let me assist you."

"Thank you for the offer monsieur, nevertheless I will be able to suffice on my own." She plastered on her fake smile, one she hardly used since her brothel days. But this didn't bother the man at all. In fact he even tried reaching to grab her things.

As a result, Nicolette pulled away from him quickly, staring at him with disbelieving eyes. The man noticed, his face becoming a light pink at his actions.

"Forgive me mademoiselle," he bowed his head a bit, his grin faltering slightly. "It seems I over stepped my boundaries without properly introducing myself."

Nicolette felt a deep frown form on her face, her eyes narrowing at the man before her. She glanced around seeing everyone go on about their lives, while she was hounded by this _obviously_ incompetent man. Does he not comprehend that she does not care for his presence? Can he not distinguish that she would rather be far away from him? More so what his actions may have just caused?

"My name's James Withrow." He grabbed her limp hand that happened to become free from the small incident, much to Nicolette's dismay, planting a small chaste kiss on the backside peering up at her from under his lashes. Nicolette felt her hair bristle at the small contact, hastily pulling it away from his grasp, yet this didn't deter James.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

Nicolette shuffled her things around, making sure to have _both _hands occupied, lest this fop might feel the need to _kiss _it again. After making sure everything was alright, she looked up noticing he was still there waiting for her reply.

"You were correct in saying you overstepped your boundaries monsieur." She hissed icily. "Treating a stranger, a woman no less, with such familiarity without knowing whether I'm bound to another will give somebody else the wrong impression."

"If I'm not mistaken monsieur _Withrow_, your father will not appreciate such a scandalous encounter if someone were to see us. Especially if it was made known of the familiarity you expressed with I in front of all seeing eyes and gossiping old ninnies."

"Now mad – "

"I do _not_ need _your_ assistancemonsieur Withrow nor will I give you the _pleasure_ of knowing my name. Someone of _your_ status should _know_ that meeting a woman of _my_ stature outside family connections will lead to rumors that will ruin both our reputations."

"Mademoiselle," James managed to cut in through her rant, "you misunderstand my intentions. "

"It may be that it was a misunderstanding, yet you can't comprehend your actions for a man your age. If you _feel_ the need to be chivalrous again monsieur Withrow, be sure it to be under better circumstances lest there be judging eyes."

Nicolette pushed past the gawking man, effectively disappearing into the crowd. That foolish man treating her as such. Yes he was just being a chivalrous dolt, yet he didn't comprehend the situation that they were in. If she were to accept such a gesture in front of those gossiping old hags, she would ruin Jani's reputation. It would seem as if she was a gold digger taught by Jani herself just for the sake of Jani's shop. It would not be fit if the reputation of the boutique was harshly pushed down because of that man's incompetence.

She paused in her step, turning to look back just in case he had followed after her. Her shoulders sagged in relief when all she saw was everyone but that man. Perhaps her message had managed to sink into his hollow head. She wouldn't have to worry about him ruining what little she had left.

When she snapped her head back forward, the corner of her eyes caught something colorful. Nicolette turned to the intriguing poster hanging on the wall, moving closer to it.

_Don Giovanni _popped out against the two characters on the poster. The male was facing his woman counterpart, both staring at each other. Below it said the dates it would show at the Opera Populaire.

Hesitantly, Nicolette reached out to the poster, her fingertips brushing against the paper. Her eyes stayed trained on the poster, ignoring the world around.

I wonder, she mused mentally, have you become the famous librettist you've always wanted to be? Have you moved on over something I still dwell on? Are you even searching for me, my dear Erik? It feels like it is only I who dares to hold on that small hope of us finally being together. Could it finally be the end for us; eight years were just a waste then? Eight years, yet we've not found each other. Eleven years of memories for me to dwell on…memories; yes that is all they are, _memories_; _just memories_. It was time for me to move on. He wasn't going to come back for me, no matter how much I wish – long – for it.

Her fingertips fell from the poster, her eyes losing their shine, becoming vacant. She turned away from the poster finally finishing her way back to the boutique. She's been gone for too long, Jani might just think the worst had happened to her.

Although it was the memories that reminded her exactly why she was waiting, hoping on the man she loves. Because back then all they needed was each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Rouen, France 1852:<span>**_

Erik sighed, running his hand through his waning hair, glaring at the sheet of music in front of him. It wasn't right. There was something missing. But what? What could be the missing piece to this puzzle?

Frustrated, he slammed his hands onto the ivory keys, abruptly standing up. It's been like this for a few weeks now. He would suddenly become inspired and just create his music. Yet when the climax was just about to begin, his inspiration suddenly vanished, leaving him empty and furious.

"Erik you fool. Why can't you get this fittingly to what you imagined?" He hissed harshly to himself. He began to pace back and forth, trying to think of how to continue his masterpiece. Why had it been like this? Why couldn't he finish his music? What exactly was he _missing_?

A flash of violet appeared in his mind before fading to the back of his mind. With all his might, Erik tried holding on the shining color, feeling his chest swell up a bit. He sat back down on his bench, thinking of the owner of the violet eyes, a smile flickering across his face before disappearing as fast as it appeared.

"She would never care about a monster like me." He whispered hopelessly bringing his hands up to his head. "Not lovingly; never lovingly."

It was true that every day he waited with bated breath for her to turn on him. And every single time he is surprised when she gives him that gentle smile. Not even flinching when he purposely showed her his disfigured face, not like when they were younger. If he dared hoped, it was like Nicolette had seen past the distorted piece of flesh, seeing him as a man in her eyes. A man that perhaps she could grow to love – but no that is too much to ask. It was a miracle that she didn't become disgusted with his entire being; to love him would be more than a miracle. Why would someone like her love someone like him?

He was just a fool to think such things. There was no way that she could look at him intimately without feeling a bit of revulsion. To kiss his misshapen lips would be absurd. To caress his distorted face lovingly would be sickening. He was doomed to be unloved, watching her – the only one who even dared to care – fall in love with another man, betrothed to another, while he _rotted_ away.

It wasn't fair. What great sin did he cause in the past life to deserve such a punishment? To watch his only friend leave him one day; to have no one truly love him; to be forbidden from seeing the light; he was truly doomed to be with only darkness as a partner. It _was_ the only one that would accept him with open arms after all.

Erik straightened up a bit, his hands falling from his face to hover over the ivory keys. His eyes skimmed through the music with mild disgust. The first portion seemed to be happy, hopeful; feelings that were a curse to him. How could he write something like that?

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, playing the last few notes of the song. He cringed a bit at the joyful tune, continuing on with the song. It wasn't until when the music started to become darker did he finally open his eyes. His fingers flew over the ivory keys, the organ playing repressed, fury, jealousy, hopeless emotions.

Yes this was all he needed. His music wouldn't reject him and for sure the darkness wouldn't. There would be no need for him to be hurt even more. They would never hurt him. He wouldn't be baited by something as treacherous as the light.

The light was untouchable to someone like him. All he could do was admire, yet never touch. Stay so close yet still be so distant. It was his own Pandora box begging him to come near; trapping him in its own despair. He knew, he always knew, what judgment would fall upon him if he were to be exposed. His mother prepared him for that.

"Oh Erik," Nicolette's soft voice cut into his revere. He tensed up feeling her hands circle around his shoulders. He felt her head press up against his, his fingers finally halting, his breath stopping. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

Oh how he longed for that mere sentence to be true. But it was only a fool's dream. She would leave him soon enough. She would forget about him, ready to start her _own_ _family_ while he rotted away in the darkness. Soon she would be too far gone from his grasp.

Nicolette tightened her hold around him, closing her eyes from the pain her back was in. Despite her tired damaged body, she came here to the church to see Erik. She needed to see him, to forget the pain she was in, to forget about where she came from and who had done this to her. She wanted to be lost from the world, with only him to be her connection.

"Promise me Nico." Erik whispered a bit afraid. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose the only person that saw him for who he was; _a man_.

"Would I ever lie to you?" She mused her voice cracking in the end. Her head began to hurt shoddily.

Abruptly Erik once again stood, Nicolette falling back from the sudden movement, only regaining her balance when he had grabbed her arm. The sudden motion made her feel nauseated but she disregarded it to stare up at him in surprise seeing a whirl of emotions pass through his blue green eyes.

A gentle smile formed on her lips when she saw the color. She knew that color meant he was miserable about whatever he had been thinking about. It would also explain the flurry of emotions she felt when she had heard him play.

Slowly, Nicolette reached up her hand touching his right face gently. Erik flinched at the movement waiting for to scream at him or become appalled, yet like every other time her smiled just stayed on while she stared at him with those shining orbs that had been haunting him for the last few years when he became a man in the eyes of society.

"I am your beauté, Erik." She tip toed to get a better look at his slowly changing emerald eyes. Her smile widened at the change and before she could stop herself she kissed him on the cheek.

The moment her soft lips touched his mangled skin, all time stopped for Erik – unknowingly to him it did the same for Nicolette. Emotions exploded in their body, emotions they had been hiding from each other. It was as if the kiss itself released Pandora's box.

"Nicolette." He breathed out softly, his voice disappearing from the touch. Nicolette hesitated, her eyesight becoming blurry before she pulled away from Erik. The movement made her feel nauseated once more, everything becoming a big blur to her.

"Nicolette," Erik repeated once more but more urgently, seeing the woman lose her balance for a moment. It was then that he realized the flush in her cheeks, her hair stuck in her face from the sweat. His eyes widened when she blinked, her stare steady on him, before she fell back. His arms shot out, catching her before she could touch the cold floor.

"Blood." He whispered in terror, feeling the sticky substance in his hand from her lower back. He placed his arm under her legs and used the other to support her upper body. He all but ran to the small cot in the corner of the upstairs loft. A small groan escaped the woman's mouth from the hurried movements, her head falling to the side.

"Shh," Erik whispered comfortingly into her hair, gently laying her down on her stomach. Nicolette's face distorted into pain when he touched her clothed back gingerly. Even from the poor lighting he could see the blood soaked cloth. He knew the best thing was to clean the wounds before they could get infect. The problem however was that he had to _undress _Nicolette.

Erik was at a loss. His friend needed his attention yet it was improper for him to undress her so…_intimately_. She would hate him for doing such an atrocious act, yet she needed to be tended to. A sigh escaped his lips, his fingers already grasping the soaked cloth, his mind made up. Improperness aside, her wounds were more important.

If it wasn't for the horrible blotchy redness that was splattered across Nicolette's back, Erik would have marveled over the soft skin. And if he was any other man, he would have taken advantage of this moment, but good thing he wasn't like any other man…much.

But it seemed like God had pity over his poor soul because Nicolette groaned again, reminding him what he had to do. Erik jumped up clumsily, almost tripping over some unseen object in his haste to find the church's wine that was stored in the loft. It felt like forever had went before he managed to find the wine and uncork the bottle. He ripped his sleeve off, not even thinking to see if there was a random rag nearby.

"Nicolette bear with me on this." He whispered to her, soaking the sleeve in wine. He grimaced at the pain she was going when it touched her bare back. Without another thought he gently rubbed her wounds. A small cry of pain escaped her lips, waking the fevered woman up.

"Erik." She rasped, blinking to clear her vision. Erik shushed her, still gently cleaning her back as best as he could. She forced on a smile despite the intense burning, biting the inside of her cheek to not cry out again.

"Who did this?" He asked after a moment of silence elapsed. Nicolette looked at him, seeing through the dim light the slowly changing color in his eyes. Gone was the beautiful emerald, a burning gold in its place.

"Don't." Her voice cracked.

"Do well to elaborate as to why I shouldn't beat the person responsible for this senselessly?" He hissed taking his hands off her back, so as to not put pressure on her wounds. How dare her mother do this to her own child? What was it about Nicolette that made her do such thing? She had no disfigurement. She had a face one could look at without being disgusted – definitely a sight for sore eyes. What _was_ it that made her mother act like this?

"Please…stay." She struggled for a bit to move her arm, but she managed it. Her hands touched his clenched ones and she closed her eyes. She just wanted to rest a bit. To forget the pain she was in.

"Always." He whispered softly to her unclenching his hand to grab hers. He almost smiled at holding her calloused hands but held it in at the grimace on her face. His grip tightened a bit, while with his free hand he ran his hand through her ebony hair. He began to hum softly knowing it would lure her into a deep sleep.

Suddenly he fingers touched her hot flesh, snapping him out of his daze. He dropped his grip and stood up abruptly, his hand flying to his mangled flesh, disappointment and anger filling his entire being. It was obvious she had a fever. It was obvious because of the lack of concentration and being lead on by the sickness was the sole cause of why she had kissed him. It wasn't because she held a certain amount of attraction to him but rather the sickness clouded her judgment. She would never had kissed him openly and bluntly like that. Why would she if there was better – _normal_ _looking_ – men out there. He was just a friend and nothing more.

Yet Erik wouldn't deny the feelings that aroused in him. Yes he felt an attraction to the beautiful violet eyed woman. More than once she had enticed him, especially in certain areas, but it was only a fools dream. He would just have to settle for himself. Because if his feelings were to be known, she would leave him or if she found someone to love she would leave him. Either way it would be a lose-lose situation. Either way he would lose his only friend and – dare he admit it – the only woman he has loved.


End file.
